1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to focusing of an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-318554 discloses that an image used for face detection is utilized for performing control such as AE/AF/AWB in a camera so as to improve focusing accuracy in a case where the subject is moving or the camera is shaking.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-025238 discloses that the size of a person's face is determined in accordance with an estimated distance to the subject being focused, and face detection is performed with the determined size so that a face detection time is shortened.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-215750 discloses that a face detection region is defined in accordance with image data and associated information, and face detection processing is partially executed on the face detection region.
Techniques for performing face detection and automatic focus (AF) adjustment in the detected face region are well known. However, in the related art, it takes a long time to perform face detection and to then search for a focus position in contrast AF. Hence, when performing AF in a face region having been detected, it is difficult to accurately focus on the face in a case where the subject is moving or the camera is shaking.